onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith Amulet
The Medallion is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in first episode of the second season. History After the Curse In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold seeks vengeance against Regina for having locked Belle up for twenty-eight years and keeping it a secret from him. Despite swearing on Belle's request that he would not try to kill Regina, he finds another means of making his nemesis pay. After Regina is locked up in jail for her own protection away from the townspeople, Mr. Gold visits her. He forces the medallion against her hand to brand her for death and later summons the Wraith to hunt down his prey. However, Belle is quite unhappy when she finds out what Mr. Gold is doing. The Wraith is nearly successful in taking Regina's soul, but is interrupted by the appearances of Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. They found out from Mr. Gold what he had planned for Regina. Emma decides to protect Regina because Henry does not wish for anything bad to happen to his adoptive mother. The Wraith dislikes fire, but nothing can kill the being as it is already dead. Regina throws out the suggestion they send the Wraith to another place so it can't harm anyone ever again. They manage to lure it to the town hall and Regina uses Jefferson's hat to open a portal. The Wraith is eventually pulled in, but accidentally, Emma is also drawn in. Mary Margaret refuses to watch Emma disappear before her eyes again, so she jumps in too. The portal closes just as David tries to follow them; causing him to crush the hat. The Wraith is transported to the remains of a palace in the Enchanted Forest. Prince Phillip and his companion, Mulan, arrive at the ruined palace, and he is able to use true love's kiss to awaken Aurora, but are attacked by the Wraith. Prince Phillip grabs a hold of the medallion around the creature's neck; touching it and making himself the Wraith's next victim. Prince Phillip, Aurora and Mulan travel through the Enchanted Forest. As the sun is going down, they decide to stop and set up camp for the night. Aurora is noticing Phillip might be hiding something from her, but he won't say what it is. They share a kiss, and he goes off to look for wood promising to return in five minutes. When his back is to Aurora, he has a troubled look on his face. Later, after Phillip has not returned for some time, Mulan realizes Phillip was marked by the Wraith, and she rushes off on horseback after him while Aurora hastily follows behind. They find him, however, none of them are a match for the Wraith. Mulan suggests she be given the medallion so she can mark herself and have her soul taken in his place, thus saving Phillip from his fate. He refuses, and allows the Wraith to suck out his soul while Aurora and Mulan look on in horror. His last words are, "I love you". After taking Phillip's soul, the Wraith goes back into the medallion. Aurora and Mulan journey back to the remains of the castle to pay their last farewell tribute to Phillip by laying his body on pedestal. Then, the medallion is wrapped in a bag and given to Aurora by Mulan. Appearances es:El medallón fr:Médaillon du Spectre it:Medaglione